A Sunrise
by Library Bum
Summary: For every sunset, there is a sunrise. OC  NO Romance.


**A Sunrise**

**Ch. One**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, which is probably a good thing. Think complete mutilation of the original storyline.**

The sky was overcast, throwing a shadow over the cematary and raindrops littered the casket that would soon be lowered into the ground.

The group of mourners were protected by a fleet of black umbrellas and stood silently as the preacher continued speaking.

Jessica gazed at the coffin, not listening to the preacher's words as her brown eyes bored into the dark wood with no real emotion, ignoring the stifled movement around her. Her blonde hair was pulled into a long braid, exposing the face of a twelve year old girl, composed into a mask of vague mourning. Her thin frame was covered by a black felt dress and she wore dress shoes of the same color.

It was amazing, really, how easily Jessica could act like she cared, however slightly. She was actually quite an actress; acting, everyday, as if everything was just fine. Like she wasn't belittled and critisized by a man who resented and loathed her very being, as well as what she represented. His own failings, his own losses.

With all of the practice that she had, it wasn't so hard now to act as if she cared about the death of the man she had been forced to call her father, though he never resembled one. Maybe she felt _some _love for the man, once, but that love had turned into a bitterness that painfully twisted her very soul and gave the mask she now wore a brittle edge that anyone could see, should they care to look.

Jessica was startled out of her revere by a small, warm hand slipping into her own and she looked down at the young boy standing next to her, looking up at her with innocent, blue eyes.

Her thin mask cracked, ever so slightly, as she looked at him in surprise, the small gesture of comfort only vaguely familiar to her.

She had been told that he was her cousin, adopted by an aunt and an uncle that she had never met.

The boy was only half her age and never the victim of cold words and harsh critisism.

It was evident by the way he looked at her, his blue eyes holding no hurt of their own and seeking only to comfort _her_, without even _really_ knowing who she was.

Gently, Jessica traced a small circle on the back of his hand with her thumb, a small gesture meant only to let him believe that he had completed his mission and the bright smile she recieved in return only made her feel guilty.

The squeaking of gears drew both of their gazes back to the casket, as it was finally lowered into the ground.

A large hand touched her shoulder, gently pushing Jessica forward until she started moving on her own and she made her way toward the grave to complete her last duty to the man she loathed, her cousin's hand slipping from her own hand.

The man who had gave her that gentle push followed her and together, they stood at the grave.

Kneeling, Jessica scooped up a handful of wet soil, as he followed suit and they stood side-by-side before the grave.

She looked up at him, momentarily wondering how a man who was so kind could be related to her father.

Giving it no more thought, Jessica threw her handful of dirt into the grave and turning away, she made her way back to the crowd.

"Don't you want to say goodbye?" The question was posed by the woman who called herself her aunt and Jessica could feel her concerned gaze on her back, causing her to pause.

But the words caused a swell of withheld emotion, mostly regret for what could of been and she almost looked back. Clamping a lid down on her emotions before they took control of her, she shook her head.

"I already did." She lied, knowing that she could never and would never mourn James Kent.

* * *

There you go, the first chapter of the story.

This is three years after the meteor shower. James Kent is Jonathon Kent's twin brother and Jessica, obviously, is James' daughter.

That would be the fyi section and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, brought to you by L. B..


End file.
